The adventures of FEM America and England
by Xandistra
Summary: This story includes Female versions of America Amelia, and England Rosa. Rosa has a slight personality change, and it's a massive blendup of PSG and Hetalia. I hope for the later chapters just to be short little stories. Rated M for extreme language. Enjoy! hahahsoeoehdnledmpeicnp.
1. Tit Monster

Itamochi craweld into up into Rosa's bed, and he slowly bit into the comfoter. Rosa shifted abruptly and she pulled her left leg quickly froze knowing what will happen next. Rosa threw down her leg with the force of 0.2 pounds. **SPLELEHSSJRKESMAMJRELMF!** Rosa yawned and sat up out of bed "You patheticgoodfornothingpieceo fshit git.". Itamochi slowly oozed off of her bed and onto the hard floor. Rosa continued down the hallway in her undergarments, and headed into the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Amelia's room… "What the hell!" Amelia roared. Amelia looked at her goo covered bed, and found an eyeball. "**ITAMOCHI!**" she continued to scream. Itamochi began to regain his round awkward shape. "Why is it that every single morning you go out of your way to…..**ANNOY THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME?**" Amelia sighed, and stepped out of her bedroom.

As she walked by the bathroom she smelled a terrible smell "Ew, what is that terrible smell? Smells like Rosa is brown capping in there. Pretty danm sick bro…" Amelia muttered under breath. "**MRauaudjowjoWEFSkkmsmыцйджэхкечяфитьорп!" **Rosa grunted out with a shudder in her tone. Amelia got blasted with a wave of brown hot smelly shit and it flooded into her ears, mouth, tear ducts, nose, and pores.

Rosa stepped out of the bathroom taking note of the broken door, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" Francis calmly said. "No I don't take offers from homosexual pedophiles." Rosa muttered. "Hey! I heard that, I don't feel like feeding whores anyways." Francis whined. Rosa opened the fridge and looked for something edible. "_heyyou._" Said the ominous voice in a pedo way. Rosa looked around the fridge with a disturbed look. "_eatme_," it slowly said, "_im healthy and good for your __**BODY**_.". "Sure, where is your healthy ass?" Rosa said in a jokingly way. "_babe, im in the crisper_.". Rosa opened the crisper and found a nasty brown lumpy fruit, and lifted it up in her hands.

Amelia came down looking very angry "HEY, ROSA WHY DID YOU SHIT ON ME?!". Rosa set the brown fruit on the table and fixed her attention to Amelia. "Because! I thought a fat pig like you would eat anything, even the brown lumps from my bum!" Rosa yelled in a devilish manner. Amelia snickered and found herself across the table staring at the brown fruit. "_heybabe im the sexy fruit of healthyness eat my brown fithy lumpyness." _Francis flew forward with the power of his far and landed on top of the table. "THIS FRUIT IS THE DEVIL!" Francis panicked. Amelia, and Rosa were too busy to listen to his religious bullshit they heard everyday.

Amelia reached out and snatched the fruit and took a big bite of it. "HEY THAT WAS MINE YOU FAT BASTARD!" Rosa angrily announced to everyone in the room who don't give two shits anyways. "Yum, yum yum yum yum!" Amelia bragged. Francis lifted his hand up, "GIRLS! Quit your pointless fighting! I'm getting pretty sick of it, there is a tit demon downtown.". "Fine, come on _R O S A_." Amelia said in a supper annoying bragging crap tone. "Your batshit if you think I'd ever go with your fatass."Amelia grunted.

"Girls….There is no time for…**ARGUING!** If you guys can get along today I will treat you to endless men wearing tea leaves and McDonalds." Francis screamed with that annoying French accent that is just sad. "FINE!" Amelia and Rosa exclaimed. Rosa grabbed the car keys and ran outside and started up their pink JEEP. Amelia slowly followed with a hamburger in hand.

Later Rosa, and Amelia made their way into downtown. Rosa immediately fixed her eyes to the huge Z to the Seventh power sized cup boob. "What the hell..?" Rosa said under her breath. The unpleasant angels sprang out of their JEEP, and into the air. The backround crew quickly rushed into action and set up pole dancing poles and a nice pretty backround "QUICK TURN ON THE JUKEBOX!" Exclaimed the crew manager. "YES SUR!" said the rest of the crew. The music started to play FLAIII AWAY NOW FLAI AWAAYAYAYAYAYAY UHUHUHU FLAI AWAYAYAYA YEaHAHAH FLY AWAYY NOW YO BRUGER KING YAH FLYYY AWAY!

Rosa abruptly ruined the half-decent transformation routine, by having a terrible wave of hot stinky liquid poop. The brown cream flooded out of her bum and onto the super sized tit. Amelia sighed and ripped off her stockings and quickly turned into swords, and she started to slash the tit. Rosa ripped off her brown poop soaked underwear and it quickly turned into a steaming hot shit laser.

As Amelia continued to slash the tit, the burning spicy hot shit seeped into the wounds and caused the tit to randomly combust. Pus flew everywhere and an angel token fell to the ground covered in nastyness. "We did it!" Amelia squealed with excitement. Rosa ignored Amelia and went to the token and picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket.


	2. Bath Salties!

The sound of foreign gangsters talking drug code filled the late night ambience. This is the longest time Rosa has ever gone without finding a partner. Rosa continued to wander around in search of the one. "Get your _free _pair of cheese wire underwear!" Turning around at the blink of the eye Rosa looked at the suspicious man who was selling the-er cheese underwear."The stinky smell of this cheese is supposed to simulate the vulgar smell of your taco, and thus attracting hot _dudes_."

Stupidly Rosa as a unaware blonde to the dangers of scams she walked over to the man. Panties, Rosa couldn't resist the temptation of these magical objects; of course she uses them as weapons. The thought of having a cheese gun filled Rosa's mind, and the benefits of hot dudes. "Oi, could you spare me a pair of those free underwear?"

Rosa felt a little careless as she asked the strange man. "Sure babe, here you go!" As the man handed her the free cheese underwear Rosa felt so happy. Rosa grasped the underwear in her hands and ran off completely forgetting to pick up a man. Meanwhile at home Amelia was happily indulging herself in the best of fast food- that's right DickDonalds. All the sudden the door flew open and Rosa walked in more excited than she usually is after a night of prostitution. "Hey, how was-" Rosa completely ignored the fact that Amelia was trying to talk to her.

Instead Rosa hurried up the stairs to find herself in the bathroom putting on her cheese underwear. Knock KNOOOOCCCK, Amelia started to pound on the bathroom door with her fists. "Wait a second!" Rosa grunted, and then walked out of the pooper room. "TA-DAAA!" Rosa fanned her flawless pimple filled face with a wonderful assortment of white heads, "What do you think?" Rosa snickered and looked at her cheese undies. Amelia turned 67 shades of green and her face imploded. Rosa heard something going up the stairs and saw Itamochi. Then Itamochi turned .8 shades of green and imploded.

"What' wrong you two…?" Rosa said with the most worried tone her slutty ass could pull. Itamochi regained shape and rocketed towards the moon, never to be seen again. Amelia finally put the smithereens she found of her face in oblivion and put them back together. "Rosa, bra…" Amelia took in a gulp of air, and continued "You smell like supermans asshole cave." Rosa looked completely shocked and after a second or two her face went to normal. "You are just jealous that my lower ends smell worse than yours! I'll have you know that the weird as fuck dude at the curb gave these to me!" Rosa began to pout and go to her room.

Amelia sighed, and went downstairs to continue eating. Later that night Rosa got up to take a piss, and she slowly walked down the hallway, and into the bathroom. As Rosa made her way to the toilet she saw a big yellow bastard in the mirror that looked like spongebob with a bad case of bluewaffle. Rosa sat on the toilet and began to do her business. **BOOM!** Rosa froze and looked at her hand and saw they were _cheese._ Quickly thoughts raced into Rosa's head, did I take too much bath salts? Did I inject too much? Did I snort the wrong kind?

Rosa then stood up and she flushed the toilet. **ФФФФФФФФВШШШШШШЩЩЩШШШЩЩЩШШШЩЩ! **Then Rosa was violently sucked into the toilet and completely blacked out. Rosa regained consciousness and looked around to where she was at; she saw a freaky ass snail. **"МЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯУУУУУ" **the snail sounded like a danm cat. Eyeballs quickly filled the room and they formed a pineapple around her. Rosa thought that she was in a fucking pineapple in the sea. Rosa then fixed her attention to the utterly realistic snail in this strange storybook world. "Gary," Rosa asked the snail generously, and continued **"HOW THE FUCK DO I GET OUT OF HERE YOU GOOEY PIECE OFSHITCUNTFAGIT?!"**

Freakily Gary became gigantic and started to violently thrust snail shit-goo down her throat. **KNOCK KNOCK.** Gary quickly shrunk to her normal size and went to take a snail-cat nap. Rosa quickly sat up out of her bed and sighed, it was a dream she was so so relieved. An old hag walked in with saggy ass breasts and approached Rosa. "Finally, you are okay you stupid ass drug addict." the old woman smiled very sweetly. Rosa tried to spring up from bed and realized she couldn't do it so fast. **"WHAT IS GOING ON YOU OLD GIT?"** Rosa began to panic. "You're an old cunt bra!" the old woman walked over and gave Rosa a big hug. "Wait, AMELIA?" Rosa looked so surprised "Why are you an old hag?" The old woman took in a breath "You were asleep, but now is not the time you whore, let us go!"

Amelia grabbed Rosa by the hand and the senior backround crew came in. Slowly they put up a flower pattern backround with crosses. "Q….u….ii…ck….you whipper snappers…..get the audi- audiew….whatever them' youngins' call it…." 4 decades later a skeleton finally reached the boombox and hit "play". GUYS AWAY NOW GUYS AWAY NOW GUUUYSYSYSYS AWAAAYYYY! Amelia and Rosa began to slide there saggy boobs on the poles and pull at each others extra face fat. Rosa ripper her floral decal panties off and they turned into a old perfume dispenser gun. Amelia slowly took off her stockings and they became cross swords, and they paused.

"What the hell are we looking for…?" Rosa questioned. "Them' kidspunk demons on our divine grass! Rosa yawned fell over and died with her legs spread apart and a Rosa yawned fell over and died with her legs spread apart and a young man walked over and pulled her away with his gang. Amelia ignored Rosa's death and finally decided that slashing the demon was not going to work! So smartly Amelia picked up her saggy breasts and suffocated the demon child. A coin fell, and Amelia stuck out her hand and took it for her greedy diabetic ass.


End file.
